the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Orsimer
Orsimer, também chamados Ogros ou "Povo Pária" em épocas antigas,1 são sofisticados e um povo "bestial" das Montanhas Wrothgarian, Montanhas Cauda de Dragão, Valenwood e Orsinium (em Aldmeris: "Cidade-Ogra"2). Eles são conhecidos por sua coragem inabalável na guerra e sua resistência inflexível as dificuldades. Orcs have elven blood,3 but are usually considered to be beastfolk.4 In the past, Orcs have been widely feared and hated by the other nations and races of Tamriel, and were often considered to be goblin-ken.567 However, they have slowly won acceptance in the Empire, in particular for their distinguished service in the Emperor's Legions. Orc armorers are prized for their craftsmanship, and Orc warriors in heavy armor are among the finest front-line troops in the Empire, and are fearsome when using their berserker rage. Orcs have a lifespan similar to that of humans.8 Most Imperial citizens regard the Orc society as rough and cruel. The Orcs of the Iliac Bay region have developed their own language, known as Orcish, and have often had their own kingdom, Orsinium. Orsinium Orsinium, também chamada de Nova Orsinium, is an Orcish city province located within Tamriel. While technically being under the sovereignty of the Empire, Orsinium has in the past not been readily accepted by the other provinces of Tamriel. This changed when, in 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII sought to improve relationships between the Empire and Orsinium through diplomacy, increased trade, and confederacy. Orsinium was located inside the Breton province of High Rock in the west of Tamriel, and, as such, Orcs co-inhabited the region alongside Bretons. However, the relationship between the Orcs and the Bretons would prove troublesome. Early in the 4th Era Orsinium was sacked for the second time (the exact date or by whom it was sacked is unknown). Unlike before, Orsinium was not rebuilt in the Wrothgarian mountains like the two previous incarnations of the Orc Kingdom, but re-established in the Western Reach mountains in between Skyrim and Hammerfell.6 Fisiologia With skin tones ranging from light green to dark brown, a heavily muscular frame, and considerable stature the Orsimer stand apart amongst Mer and Men. They also are the only race to display tusks. Born without the magical affinity of their Mer cousins, and following in the footsteps of their revered Trinimac, the Orcs have developed a strong warrior culture that makes them highly valuable in hand-to-hand combat. They often excel as adventurers and legionnaires in the Imperial Legion. This is not to say that they cannot wield magic, however. Certain Orsimer, such as Urag gro-Shub, have gone on to be successful mages, finding employment at such places as the College of Winterhold. História In the middle of the Merethic Era, a group of Aldmer and their leader Trinimac attempted to halt the movement of the prophet Veloth and the Chimer. The Daedric Prince Boethiah devoured Trinimac, corrupting his body and spirit, and he emerged from the remains of Trinimac as the Daedric Prince Malacath. As a result, his followers, later known as the Orsimer, or "Pariah Folk", were also changed, becoming Orcs.2 The early Orcish people followed a tribal and independent lifestyle. Instead of claiming one area, they would instead settle in multiple provinces that suited their lives and needs, forming small, tightly knit villages. Many of these provinces were located in modern Skyrim and High Rock. Eventually, the Orc chieftain Torug gro-Igron founded Orsinium. At first, it was merely a small collection of huts, but as word spread to the other Orcs of Tamriel about this rising civilization high in the Wrothgarian Mountains, it soon grew to house more permanent structures. In its early stages, the other races of Tamriel deemed it a place ruled by savage law which raided its neighbors along the Bjoulsae River. It was thought by the Bretons to be little more than a desolate mountain region where the Orcs scratched out a meager living off of the rocks and secretly coveted the lands and the settled livelihood of their valley-bound neighbors. Orcish historians, however, claim that this is simply Breton superstition and exaggeration. They claim Orsinium was always a peaceful land whose inhabitants made their way by simple agriculture and commerce. After the Siege of Orsinium in 1E 980, the Orsimer became little more than pests and monsters in the view of the average Tamrielic citizen, as they had no province to call their own. Many Orcs attempted to set-up new city provinces, but with no luck. These dwellings were always destroyed before they could be properly established. However, in 3E 399, an Orc visionary named Gortwog gro-Nagorm acquired the site of the former civilization of Orsinium and began reconstructing a new city for the Orsimer of Tamriel. As it grew, many believed it would succumb to the same fate as its predecessors. Gortwog, though, proved to be a superb politician and diplomat and managed to make negotiations with Orsinium's neighbors, which saw Orsinium prosper. He negotiated with Uriel Septim VII in trade and social negotiations and, for the first time, the Orcs were serious political players among the other races. The Orsimer have relatively strong historical ties with the Bretons of High Rock. The reasons for this are unclear, yet the relationship most likely originated because the races are cohabiting the same region. The Orcs were supposedly created when the Daedric Prince Boethiah defeated the Aldmeri god Trinimac, transforming him into Malacath and his faithful, the Orsimer, into Orcs.9 When the transformation occurred is unclear, but Orcs have been inhabiting the Iliac Bayregion since the early years of the First Era.5 Some reports say Orcs were in Morrowind acting as raiders and mercenaries as early as 1E 700.1011 It is known that the Aldmer had already colonized the mainland of High Rock during the Merethic Era before Orcs emerged.129 They were viewed as a constant threat to the other races, especially after the Ra Gada drove many Orcs out of Hammerfell and greatly strengthened Orsinium.2 Several kingdoms banded together in High Rock and destroyed the first Orc kingdom in 1E 980.513 Without a home, prejudice against them was even greater.14 Many more Orsiniums appeared and disappeared after the first one. In the middle Second Era, Orsinium was controlled by the Daggerfall Covenant, and was given to Kurog gro-Bagrakh's clan as a reward for helping King Emeric defeat Ranser, the king of Shornhelm. Kurog then became the king of Orsinium, which subsequently joined the Second Daggerfall Covenant.1516 Another incarnation, sometimes called Nova Orsinium, was created by Gortwog gro-Nagorm in 3E 399.17 He gathered enough power to force Emperor Uriel Septim VII to formally recognize Orsinium as an equal of the other lesser kingdoms of the Iliac Bay region.6 During the Warp in the West, Orsinium was one of the four kingdoms to gain control of the Numidium, conquering the surrounding kingdoms and baronies and swearing loyalty to the Emperor.18 Early in the Fourth Era, Orsinium was once again sacked by the Redguards and Bretons and presumably eliminated, and many Orc refugees were escorted to Skyrim by the Imperial Legion.19 The kingdom later re-formed in the mountains between Hammerfell and Skyrim.20 Sociedade Even though Orsinium is considered home of the Orcs, they are known to have settlements all around Tamriel. At the time of Kurog's rule, the whole of Wrothgar was dotted with Orc strongholds. The isle of Betony was inhabited by the Seamount Orcs in the mid-Second Era. The Orcs often settled in Skyrim, founding strongholds like Dushnikh Yal, Largashbur, Narzulbur, Mor Khazgur and Cradlecrush. The height of Orcish power in Skyrim came in the mid-Second Era when Yashnag gro-Yazgu established an entire chiefdom in Falkreath before he was killed.21 Many tribes inhabit Valenwood, known collectively as the Wood Orcs, whereas Iron Orcs inhabit the Dragontail Mountains, particularly the region known as Upper Craglorn.2223 Orcish religion centers around the worship of Malacath, Daedric Prince of Outcasts, also known as Mauloch or Malak.24 The stories recount that Boethiah "ate" Trinimac and excreted the dung that is Malacath, although Malacath derides the story as being too "literal-minded".2519 A religious order known as the Wrathful Flame bind Malacath's anger to the failures of the Orcs and the destruction of the first Orsinium. Through a pyre burning ritual, Malacath seeks to fuel his followers vengeance every generation.26 The Orcs have considered themselves outcasts like their deity ever since, and this is reflected in much of their culture. For instance, unlike other races, the Orc tradition is to have weddings take place at midnight.27 At the time of Kurog's Orsinium, the Orcs of the Daggerfall Covenant claimed that their god Mauloch had nothing in common with the Daedric Prince Malacath, but many other clans disagreed with that view.28 Near the end of the Third Era, Gortwog gro-Nagorm promoted the idea that the Orcs worship Trinimac again instead of Malacath, a proposition which the majority of Orcs within Orsinium agreed with, while the majority of them outside Orsinium considered it blasphemous.6 Traditional Orcish society is centered around stronghold settlements, each one striving for complete independence in all matters. Orc society is based on polygamy - a stronghold's tribe is controlled by a chieftain, who is the literal alpha male: no other males are permitted to take wives or father children. The chieftain is replaced by whichever one of his sons grows strong enough to challenge and kill him. The strength of a tribe (and the favor granted to it by Malacath) depends heavily on the personal strength of the chieftain.29 The law of the Orcs is based on the Code of Malacath, an unwritten law. The Code prohibits things such as theft and unwarranted violence, but also places heavy emphasis on honor and personal strength in resolving conflicts. Orcs do not use imprisonment as punishment: those who violate the code must either pay material compensation or pay a "blood price", which entails allowing the one they offended to spill their blood until the price has been satisfied.29 Some Orcs use a scale for weighing out blood price amounts, with different gold weights labeled "Chief," "Wife," and "Warrior."30 In other cases, some Orcs keep detailed a record of all of the grievances and insults their family has suffered, with dates, specifics, and planned responses.31 Orc women are expected to contribute to the strength of the stronghold just as men, as warriors, hunters, herbalists. Traditionally, the Orcish art of smithing is done by the women, and a chieftain's second wife is called the forgewife for this reason. A wise woman handles a tribe's spiritual matters and healing needs. However, Orcish society is still very patriarchal. All stronghold women are either the wives or daughters of chieftains, with the exception of the wise women, who are the mothers of chieftains.2932 Daughters of the chieftain are usually traded to other strongholds to marry other chieftains. However, many Orcs seek to escape traditional life in the strongholds. Orc women may want to escape being "just another wife" to the chieftain. They leave to join the Imperial Legion, see the world or otherwise seek their fortune; some eventually return to the strongholds, but many do not. Orcs who do not live in strongholds are derisively called "city Orcs" by those that do, and are considered soft outsiders just like non-Orcs.29 Given their history of provincial homelessness, frequent military service, and the demand for their craftsmanship, it's not surprising that Orcs have traveled all around Tamriel and are now a commonplace sight in cities throughout.33343536 Still, Orcs who live in the cities with other races are likely to face prejudice. Their appearance makes interbreeding with other races of Tamriel so rare that it is commonly thought impossible.3738 Orcs are famed for their skill in smithing, particularly with the metal called Orichalcum, which they use to forge armor and weapons. The resulting armaments are heavy and require great endurance to wield, but offer peerless strength and durability. They also work with ebony, and have unique skill in tooling leather for exceptional flexibility and toughness.39 Religião e cultura Most orcs hold Malacath as their chief deity, as he is believed to be involved in the creation of the race. As such, most orcs uphold the "Code of Malacath", which is a religious doctrine as well as a code of law used in the orc strongholds.7 However, there is, or was, a religious conflict brewing which showed signs of becoming a major problem. The Orsimer have always worshipped the Daedra lord Malacath as their main deity. Orsinium's leader, Gortwog, however, has controversially claimed that Malacath is, in fact, a fake and has set up a priesthood dedicated to the worship of the ancient Aedric hero, Trinimac. This has caused controversy, as Trinimac was said to have been devoured by Boethiah, afterwards becoming Malacath. Gortwog's belief that Trinimac still lives and that Malacath is a mere demon is currently the official view taken by the majority of the leading priests in Orsinium. A handful of Orcs within and the vast majority of Orcs outside of Orsinium view Gortwog's beliefs as heresy. Fortalezas :Artigo principal: Fortalezas Ogras Orc Strongholds are scattered throughout Skyrim. The Orcs have lived in Skyrim for centuries in tribal communities based around Strongholds. Strongholds are governed by a rigid class system. Every Orc has a specific job and is obligated to perform it. Every man, woman, and child in the fort is also trained from birth to defend it.[7] The Strongholds are led by a chief, who killed the previous chief to prove his strength. Only the chiefs are allowed to have wives, and due to this, they often have several. This method is to ensure that the strongest Orc becomes chief, contributing his genes to the next generation of Orcs who, in theory, should be stronger than the last. Orcs in strongholds follow their own law called the Code of Malacath. The will of Malacath is clarified by the stronghold's resident wise woman. The rules of the Code are simple: don't kill, don't steal, and don't attack people without reason. They do not have jails; instead, offenders are forced to pay a "blood price," in which the criminal bleeds until the victim is satisfied.[7] In cases where the victim was murdered, the chief is consulted to convey an appropriate sentence. Individuals that aren't Orcs are normally viewed as untrustworthy and are turned away from the strongholds. However, it is possible for an outsider to gain entrance by becoming "blood kin."[7] This is done by performing a specific task to gain the trust of the Stronghold. This task is normally very dangerous. Committing a crime in a stronghold will not put a bounty in the hold; rather, it will go to tribal orcs. Idioma *The name Vosh Rakh translates from the Orcish tongue as "Blade of Courage" and refers to Trinimac's legendary weapon, Penitent.8 *The name Agra Crun translates from Orcish tongue as "Blood Shield".[9] Antigo Idioma Orsimer The following books are found in Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium. The titular Torug appears to be one Torug gro-Igron, the founder of the first Orsinium. He rode a special polar bear and built a big shrine on top of the highest mountain the in Wrothgars. Translations by Kharsthun, an NPC affiliated with the House of Orsimer Glories. Números no Anitgo Idioma Orsimer #Uhz #Uhg #Aht Personalidade :"People think we're all evil? Do I look evil to you?" :―Orcish worshipers at Daedric shrines around Cyrodiil[src] Orcs are widely considered a race of mer, hence the name Orsi''mer''. They are known to be exceptional warriors similar to Nords, although their culture is sometimes thought of as overly bestial. Despite their barbaric, tribal nature, there is much to admire in their fierce tribal loyalties and generous equality of rank and respect among the sexes. Their impressive warrior qualities stem from their sets of heavy Orcish armors and racial ability to go into a berserk rage, inflicting major damage while caring little for defense. Traditionally, all Orsimer mothers would teach their child how to smith from a young age. If an Orc chieftain has a second wife, she is called the "Forge-wife", in honor of this.[10] If an Orc leaves the province of Orsinium or Stronghold they're from, their surname will be the Stronghold/province they're from, prefixed with gra- (female) or gro- (male), for example, Moth gro-Bagol and Ghorza gra-Bagol (both from the same province). Relações com outras Raças :"They call us barbarians because we are brave in war and we laugh at hardship. But we have earned our citizenship by service in the legions, and we are as civilized as any race. We make the finest weapons and armor in the world, and our warriors are the bravest and toughest in Tamriel." :― Optio Bologra[src] The translation of Orsimer is "Pariah Folk", as they are considered the social outcasts of the Tamrielic races. Due to this many other Tamrielic cultures have scorned the Orcs, and treated them as no more than callous brutes. Their only redeeming quality in the eyes of the public over the past few eras has been their venerable combat skills when serving in the Imperial Legion. The other races of mer do not consider Orcs to be their kin. Orsimer Importantes *Abzug gro-Morkul *Agrakh gro-Drublog *Agronak gro-Malog *Bazrag gro-Fharun *Garnag *Godrun gro-Murtag *Gortwog gro-Nagorm *Khamagash *Khartag *Kurog gro-Bagrakh *Mauloch *Otholug gro-Goldfolly *Ramash gro-Tumnosh *Thulgeg *Torug gro-Igron *Umbra *Urmuk One Hand Curiosidade *Despite the Orcs being known for their loyalty to the Empire, and the Empire aiding Orsinium, Tiber Septim was said to have a deep hatred for the Orcs.11 *Orcs also appeared in The Elder Scrolls: Arena e The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, but as monsters rather than a playable race. Galeria Orc_Daggerfall.png The_Elder_Scrolls_II_Daggerfall_Orc_Gortwog.png Ork_-_Mann_und_Frau.jpg Orc2.png Orsimer_(Online).jpg Aparições *The Elder Scrolls: Arena *The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall *The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' *''An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City'' *''An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls'' *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *''Elder Scrolls Online'' *''The Elder Scrolls: Legends'' Referências *''Civility and Ettiquette: Wood Orcs I'' *''The Code of Mauloch'' — A description of the unwritten rules of the Orcs *''In the Company of Wood Orcs'' by Sisarion — Extract from a Bosmer's journal recounting his experience with Wood Orcs *''From a Breton travel journal'' — An observer's notes on Orcish battle preparation *''How Orsinium Passed to the Orcs'' by Menyna Gsost — The story of how Gortwog won the land to the north of Wayrest *''An Orc's Guide to Tamriel'' by Luruk gro-Bozgor — A guidebook for Orcish travelers to Tamriel *''Orcs: Monsters or Misunderstood?'' by Taleon Mythmaker — A brief essay on the creation and virtues of the Orcish race *''Orcs? Could Be Worse'' — A Breton's thoughts on the benefits of having Orcish allies *''Orcs of Skyrim'' by Thora Far-Wanderer — A history of the Orcish settlers and strongholds of Skyrim *''Orcs of Tamriel, Volume 3'' by Grassius Vilco — A treatise on the Iron Orcs of Craglorn *''The Pig Children'' by Tyston Bane — Discusses the history of the Orcish threat in the Iliac Bay *'[http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Pocket_Guide_to_the_Empire,_1st_Edition/The_Wild_Region ''Pocket Guide to the Empire, 1st Edition: The Wild Regions] — Imperial Geographical Society, 2E 864' *'[http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Pocket_Guide_to_the_Empire,_3rd_Edition/Orsinium Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition: Orsinium] — Imperial Geographical Society, 3E 432' *The Red Paint'' — How Orcs make their war paint *''Return to Orsinium'' by Immigration-Wife Uulitag gra-Orsinium — A rallying pamphlet urging Orcs to return to Orsinium *''Sayings of the Wise'' — Orcish proverbs *''The True Nature of Orcs'' — Book detailing the Orsimer race and their origin *''Varieties of Faith: The Orcs'' #↑ Father of the Niben #↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 The True Nature of Orcs #↑ Events of "Discerning the Transmundane" #↑ Dialogue with Gulugash gra-Orguk #↑ Pact Pamphlet: Congratulations! #↑ Loading Screens (Skyrim) #↑ 7.0 7.1 7.2 7.3 The Code of Malacath #↑ Vosh Rakh #↑ Agra Crun #↑ Dialogue with Dushnamub #↑ Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Wild Regions Categoria:Raças Categoria:Mer